


Fight in a greenhouse

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair fight Yeagar and his men, who were about to kill the Chopek in a greenhouse on a roof.





	Fight in a greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> It's related to the episode "Warriors".  
> Part of a longer story ("Green Spirits").

Jim opened his eyes to find that he was in a blue jungle. He ran behind the black jaguar, his animal spirit, which led him to an altar on the outskirts of a temple. The jaguar jumped on the altar and became another James Ellison, as it was when he was in Peru. They stared at each other.

"What do you fear?" the spirit asked.

"I fear... being a sentinel."

"What do you fear?"

"I fear responsibility."

“Sentinel or not, your responsibility is to be accountable for your actions and to learn from your mistakes just like any man.”

"What about my senses?"

“Reject them and the responsibility remains. Accept them and you accept the gift.”

The spirit changed back into a black jaguar, which roared and jumped toward Jim, merging with his chest.

 

…………………………………..

 

Ellison comes back to reality, takes off his headphones and stands up. His hearing has become hypersensitive again. He listens to conversations in another building. He can see a seagull in the distance.

Blair reminds him of the jungle in the sky. Jim looks around and sees what he's looking for. A greenhouse on the roof of a building. They head there. When they arrive, looking up, Jim realizes that Yeagar and his men are about to kill the Chopek. He sees a fire sprinkler and shoots it, causing it to spray water. This distraction gives the Chopek a chance to hide in the greenhouse. Shots are heard.

Jim and Blair decide to go up. Luckily, there is an elevator that reaches the floor before the ceiling. When they are inside, Jim hits the walls impatiently. Blair asks him to calm down.

Finally, the elevator opens and they run up the stairs, hoping not to arrive too late. The door to the roof is open. Jim pulls out his gun and carefully walks out the door. One of Yeagar's men sees him and shoots him. Luckily, Jim ducks in time and shoots, hitting the criminal under the knee. This one falls with a cry of pain, releasing his weapon. Blair, now just outside the door, puts the handcuffs on him.

Yeagar appears from behind some plants and goes towards Jim. They fight. His other accomplice heads towards Blair, who, in despair, looks around, looking for what to confront him with. Then, he sees a hose on the floor, catches it and opens it, directing the strong jet towards the delinquent. He keeps him at bay, while looking to see that Jim managed to beat Yeagar, giving him a strong punch that leaves him unconscious.

Ellison comes to Blair's aid, holding the criminal from behind. Sandburg releases the hose and between the two of them, they tie the man’s hands.

Seeing that everything is under control, the Chopek appear, taking Spalding with them, hands tied. Jim speaks to them in their language, telling them that he understands that they want justice for what Cyclops Oil has done in their land, but that there also has to be justice in Cascade, so they have to hand over Spalding.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some changes as it was suggested in the concrit session of TS chat.


End file.
